Operation: Dark Warrior
by Blazichu
Summary: Jak's two years of prison and eco treatment, some aspects are more friendly than others. It's done! Yeah, only 9 chapters, I'm sorry. -Noobfic-
1. Prologue

Finally! I got the prologue done! Wow...two Jak fic's in one day... I'M ON A ROLL!

A/N I'm going to stick with _most_ of the script from the game in this chapter, but I might change it here and there. That, as well as what their doing while speaking.

* * *

To most everyone it would have seemed to be a normal day in Sandover Village, but to four elves, whom we know as: Jak, the hero who defeated the dark eco sages previously known as Maia and Gol. Daxter, the reason Jak did so, and blabbering fuzz ball. Keira, the green haired daughter of Samos, and part-time mechanic. And lastly, (defiantly least to me, but, hey, I'm just sayin') Samos, the sage of green eco, and blathering loghead. "Today's the big day, Jak." 

Samos advised, walking up to the two elves and ottsel. "I hope you are prepared, for whatever happens."

Jak didn't seem to pay the last part much attention. Keira however, seemed slightly offended. "I think I figured out most of this machine. It interacts somehow with that large Precursor Ring. I just hope we didn't break anything moving it here to the lab."

She countered. "Easy for you to say! We did all the heavy lifting!"

Daxter shouted. Keira smiled warmly at Jak, knowing fully well that _he_ had done most of the lifting, and that Daxter had almost destroyed the thing on multiple occasions. At this moment, Daxter decided to test the machine out, only to be reprimanded for attempting so. "Daxter! Don't touch anything! Though the Precursors vanished long ago,the artifacts they left behind can still do great harm."

Samos chided. "Or great good! If you figure out how to use them."

Keira corrected her father. Taking this as the time to activate the machine, Jak reached out and pressed the ruby-like button. The rift gate's center turned purple. "Looks like Jak's still got the mojo!"

Daxter exclaimed, earning a peeved look from the channeler. This was interrupted by a voice of reason. "Interesting... it appears to be reading out some preset coordinates."

Keira noted, both Jak and Daxter looked back at her. Suddenly the bridge began to fall apart, as the ring began to rotate, and the sky turned a darker shade of purple than the inside of the rift gate. "Wow, look at that!"

Daxter said unnecessarily. "Finally! The last Rift Gate has been opened!"

A monstrous voice roared, as creatures that we know as metal heads flooded out of the ring. "Aaaaargh! What are those things!"

Daxter cried, ducking behind Jak. "So THIS is how it happened..."

Samos said to himself, no one commented on this because the head of the monster appeared right after the metal heads had finished streaming out. Although Jak did make a mental note, and decided to think about it later. "You cannot hide from me boy!"

The monster bellowed. "Do something, Jak!"

Keira pleaded. "What's this do?"

Daxter asked while pointing at, and occasionally pressing buttons. "Or that!"

He exclaimed while looking at another button. Then he looked in a different direction with a whole new set of buttons. "How 'bout this one! Everybody, press all the buttons!"

The ottsel yelled, Jak, seemed to know what he was doing, and pressed the ruby-ish button again. "What was that thing!"

"Hang on everyone!"

"YYAAAAAAHHHHHH! I want off this thing!"

Three of the riders yelled, three being Daxter, Keira, and Samos, obviously, because Jak couldn't speak.(Dare ya to figure out who said what! Oh…right… you played the game, you already know….)As the machine began to fall apart it's four occupants were sent flying in different directions, although Jak and Daxter where sent in the same direction, but they wouldn't be together long. Before they could no longer hear each other Samos shouted to Jak, but it was lost in the vortex. "Find yourself Jak!"

The two quickly found themselves (Okay, I don't mean that based on what Samos said. Loghead……) on a concrete covered ground and surrounded by metal buildings. Daxter threw the lead pipe he had accidentally brought with them down. It made a loud clank. (I think that's why the KG came, because they heard that. ITS ALL DAXTER'S FAULT!) "Okay, I swear that's the last time I ever, EVER, touch any stupid Precursor junk!"

He yelled, matching the pipes volume. (I don't swear, typing or not, just to take care of that.) A shadow was cast over the pair, they looked up to the source. It was a face no one would forget, the face of the Krimson guard commander, Errol. (You spell it your way, I spell it mine. I'm just used to the two r's. Okay… Why am I rambling on about Errol and spelling?) One of the KG stepped forward. "There he is. Move in."

He commanded, edging in on Errol's authority. "Step away from the animal!" The other demanded of Jak, he never obeyed this order though, because Daxter did just that. It didn't make much difference to guards though, the rodent was just moving away from the kid. "YYAAAAHHHH!" Daxter yelled as he fled. Errol turned to the guards. "Forget the rat. The Baron wants him!" Thecommander said pointing to Jak, whom he currently turned to face. "We've been waiting for you."

He said, leaning over so he could face the boy directly.

"Don't worry Jak! I'll save you before you know it!"

* * *

Okay, I just left it hanging because I feel too lazy to do anything else. I'm still moping about my romance fic... _now _I'm going to blow stuff up. 


	2. Out of the frying pan Into the fire

Okay, finally I get to start on the part _I_ make. I'd like to thank The Ninja Who Wanted To Be A Samuraiand Alley-Oop, for reviewing my romance story, it meant a lot to me, and I might write another eventually.

* * *

"Don't worry Jak! I'll save you before you know it!" Then everything went black. When Jak awoke, he was in a dark prison cell. Groggily, he walked up to the bars, constantly, men were patrolling, but none seemed to notice him. Either that or they chose to ignore the boy. All, that is, except one, this was the only one of the men in the red armor, whom eyes you could see clearly. Jak thought it very strange that this man had blue markings over most of his face. "So Veger's supposed threat is awake. The Baron would like to have a word with _you_."

The mans voice matched the way he looked exactly, evil, he had flame colored hair, and emotionless brown eyes. Actually, I take that back, his eyes _did _have some emotion to them, they were hard, uncaring, and cruel. Jak was about to find out that this was nothing compared to Baron Praxis however. (I'm tired to saying 'the man' so I'm switching to Errol now, even though Jak doesn't know his name yet…) Errol motioned two guards over, one opened the cell door, and the other walked in, restrained Jak's wrists behind his back, then forced the channeler to follow Errol.

The inside of the Baron's throne room was not just large, it was huge. Next to the wall on Jak's left, were crates of ammunition, stacked up to about his shoulder height. And in the middle of the room, seated on the throne, was Baron Praxis. (-Gasp- You never would have guessed, would you?) "Ah yes, the 'warrior' we were warned about."

Said the Baron. Jak made a mental note to go out of the way to avoid this guy. (He won't think this for long though ;) ) "But what's this? A mere child!"

He continued tauntingly. "_Surely_ the metal head leader was mistaken." Praxis said, smirking, this looked more evil than it should have, considering half his face was metal. (How many people in this series _have_ metal connected to their faces?) "Errol, is this _boy_ capable of doing _anything_ that could be thought of as even _slightly _threatening?"

The Baron asked Errol. "I do not believe this is so, Baron Praxis. His capture was one of the easiest in months."

Errol replied, their conversation about how much of a threat Jak could be considered went on, but the channeler had stopped paying attention. Something else had caught his eye. The KG next to Errol had knocked the crates of ammo over, some had broken, and what Jak could easily recognize as yellow eco was seeping through the wooden boards. On Errols other side was the guard that had previously been binding Jaks wrists. This KG clearly wasn't the most intelligent, leaving the captive alone was a big mistake, not that the channeler was complaining.

Jak looked back at Praxis and Errol, they were still deep in conversation, this was his chance. In one swift motion he scooped up the glob of eco that had formed, and blasted the all the KG in the room. (Honestly there were only three, but, who am _I_ to say?) Unfortunately while his back was turned to take out the KG that had been behind him, Errol whirled around, realized what was happening, and struck the channeler on the back of the head. The hero quickly spun around and hit the commander in the stomach with the fire the eco had granted him.

It didn't take long for Errol to recover, regrettably, when this happened, the KG were up, and the yellow eco had run out. Jak was fighting the Krimson Guards in hand to hand combat (Okay, so at first it was hand to gun, but he got rid of the guns ) and to Errol's astonishment, the boy was winning. This boy, whom could be no older than sixteen, was winning against fully trained Krimson Guards!

This time, however, Errol didn't take any chances, and brought the end of his gun down, with full force, against the back of the ill-fated channeler's head, thinking it had knocked him out. When truthfully, he was just scarcely hanging onto consciousness. "Perhaps…I, misjudged him Baron."

The commander said in a rather embarrassed tone. Praxis didn't look as you might have thought, not surprised, not angry, but thoughtful. "Errol, I think I've found you're troops a new weapon."

The leader said, eerie grin present on his face, just being enhanced by the metal on his face. It was now, that poor Jak finally lost his grip on consciousness.

* * *

Depending on how many reviews I get I might update sooner, I'm still trying to figure out aomething to do in my teen titans fic. I wish Joy would stop buggin' me. And before anyone asks, Yes, I blew some KG's up. But Samos still needs to save himself.


	3. And so it begins

Okay, I don't really have anything to say, except this. DARN YOU SAMOS! YOU AND THE LOG IN YOUR HAIR! –Mutters something about 'logheads'- Oh, and I'll try to make the chapters longer after this

* * *

When Jak awoke he was strapped down to a hard metal table-ish thing. Praxis was looking down on him, and to the channelers surprise, Errol was nowhere to be seen. "So you _are_ the child Veger spoke of. I was beginning to doubt the Count."

He commented, it looked as though he was speaking to someone next to the table Jak was bound to, as our hero assumed, there wasn't anyone there. "_You_ my dear boy might just hold the secret to saving this city from the metal head attacks. Not that _your_ life really matters. As soon as we get everything we need from you, your as good as metal head chow."

Praxis said, actually facing Jak this time. "Obviously, yellow eco allows the user to shoot fireballs, as you demonstrated earlier. Tell me. What do the others do?"

The Baron demanded. Clearly, Jak didn't answer, being mute. "Tough guy eh? Tell me _now_!" The tyrant shouted at the unfortunate elf, evidently not understanding the concept of 'mute'. Jak would have raised a hand up to his temple to show his annoyance, but seeing as he currently didn't have the ability to move, he just closed his eyes. "Fine, I'll just find out for myself, and you're helping. Whether you like it or not."

Praxis said, shortly before telling a scientist exactly what he wanted done to the prisoner. The man he had just spoken to looked frightened, but never the less, turned to the computer and began typing. "Red eco tests-enitiated"

A robotic voice said. Jak didn't look too threatened, even though it _was _painful, the robot repeated this process with yellow, blue, and green eco too. It wasn't until two words were voiced by the computer, shortly followed by two of lesser importance, that the channeler showed any sign of fear. "Dark eco tests-enitiated."

It replied to the typing of the scientist. If it could have shown any emotion at all, that one emotion would have been fear. Sure the other tests had been painful in their own ways. Blue eco felt like an electric shock, yellow feeling as if he had been burned, red eco felt as though a pack of lurkers were beating on him, and green eco….just felt strange. But the dark eco was worse than all four combined, it felt as though he was being ripped apart. "Keep him on all five types."

Baron Praxis instructed the unlucky scientist. "But give him more dark eco than anything else."

The man spoke those two words so casually, as if the evil force it represented couldn't kill. But Jak seriously doubted this _idiot_ fully understood the forces he was meddling with. The scientist began writing in the notebook Praxis had just provided him, his large brown eyes darted from his messy sprawl, to the prisoner. Regretfully, the man finished what he was writing down, gave Jak one last, pitying look, and exited the laboratory, leaving the boy until Errol came.

"Come on, scum." The cruel man commanded, as a guard, once again, bound the channeler's wrists. They led him to his cell, and shoved him inside, where he sat down, and leaned his head against the wall, until a KG came to the door of his cell. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Okay, yeah. I'm just gonna leave the chapter with the first line of the next chapter every now and then. VIA HAS MADE HERSELF KNOWN. You have been warned. –lurks off to write next chapter- Woo! I'm a lurker! Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks! Wow, I'm not being all gloomy...surprising... 


	4. An unlikely friend

Yay! I finally get to use Via! I'm very particular about it. V-uh. Say it with me. –laughs- Sorry, I'm hyper. See if you can tell during the chapter. Oh, thanks Corad and Bijoux, your reviews helped me a lot, and I quoted you later you'll _if_ you read this.

* * *

"I'm sorry." A voice said, Jak looked up, the owner of the voice, a guard, right in front of his cell. She looked surprised. This took a moment to sink in. _She? Why is this girl guarding my cell? She can't be any older than me!_ Her voice snapped Jak out of his thoughts. "For what their doing to you I mean."

She said, a little more quietly than before, as if embarrassed that she had been heard. The channeler would have laughed, but decided against it, and settled for a weak smile. "You can't speak, can you?"

The girl asked, Jak shook his head, he had the same weak smile on his face. "You're the first prisoner I've had to guard that hasn't tried to throttle me within the first twelve seconds I'd arrived."

She said with a nervous laugh. "Errol told me about it, what you did, it was amazing. I thought only the precursors could control eco." The elf in front of Jak sighed, as if remembering something pleasant. "He told me everything, except what their using on you. I don't mean what literally, I know its eco. I just mean the kind."

This guard seemed genuinely concerned. She looked almost frightened as she asked about the eco experiments, as though she expected him to strike her.

"I heard some of the other prisoners are being tested on with red, blue or yellow eco. You look pretty bad…Sorry! I don't mean it that way. I mean it looks like they have it in for you. You're the one that has all five types, aren't you?" She flinched again. Jak smiled reassuringly, to show he wasn't mad. "Praxis thinks he's so high and mighty."

She snorted, "You'd think since he thinks he's so superior to everybody's strength he'd experiment on himself." This comment caused Jak's smile to change, from a comforting smile to a friend, to an amused grin. (Thanks again for the inspiration Corad and Bijoux!) His new friend was beginning to sound like a more concerned, _female_ Daxter. "If those idiots are trying to torture you, then they shouldn't be testing on you with green eco. Don't they even realize that _heals_ wounds!"

She exclaimed, then seemed to realize something wrong with her outburst and quickly began speaking again. "Not that I would _want_ to torture you." The guard added. "That's it!" She cried out, rummaging through the bag at her side. She produced something green, cubical, and glowing from the pack. The girl seized Jak's wrist and put the cube in his hand. "It's green eco. I figure, you need it more than I do."

Jak looked at it for a moment, then looked back at the guard. She made an exasperated sound, and pushed his hand back toward the channeler, and turned back around. "I never told you my name, did I?"

The girl asked, when Jak looked back at her, she was hitting her helmet with the palm of her hand, creating a strange 'thunk' every time the two made contact. "I'm Via. But I'll never know your name eh?"

The elf we now know as Via said, looking up at the ceiling. It was now, that Jak realized it was night, and it was difficult to see. But he did his best to observe his new friend, she had a ponytail protruding from her helmet. Her hair was a vibrant blue, not all that common. Via turned around just as Jak was wondering what color her eyes were. Unfortunately, her face was obscured by a violet visor attached to her helmet. He made a series of complicated gestures, that would equate to asking her to take her helmet off. While Via was trying to figure this out, Jak took a closer look at her armor, it was red, like the other guard's, but there was a goldenrod coloring every here and there. Finally after a few seconds, during which, the KG looked completely baffled, Jak stood up, trembling slightly, and tapped on her helmet. "Sit. _Then_ I'll take my helmet off."

Via said, finally getting the message. "But if you're trying to figure out my eye color most people just call it green." As she was saying this, Jak had noticed that her hair was bi-colored. Blue and green. Via seemed to notice where his gaze had wandered. "You shouldn't look so surprised." She advised, "I see you have bi-colored hair too." The guard commented, placing her helmet back on her head. Jak took note that it seemed to scrape one ear, that ear looked quite a bit redder than the other. "Don't worry."

She said after a little while. "I'll help you get out of here, into the fresh air. Back where you belong, with your friends and family." Via appeared to be considering her words, and went back to correct herself. "As _fresh_ as the air is." She finally added. Jak would've laughed, but he was mute. Perhaps this wasn't going to be _all_ bad.

* * *

WOO! Could anyone tell I was hyper? Well...I think it's longer... I'll try to make the chapters longer after this...speaking of chapters, REVIEW PLEASE! 


	5. A talkative moment

Thanks for the reviews guys! They really inspire me to write more so I don't leave you hanging. And here we go, its chapter five!

* * *

The torture sessions continued every day, growing more painful as each passed. However, the torture sessions weren't _all_ bad anymore, daily Via came to escort Jak to and from his cell, she even stayed to try and cheer him up a little. When Jak had 'asked' how she managed this feat the guard replied by mocking Praxis' voice asking her a question, then retreating to her own voice when her replies came. 'I doubt I'd have fooled most elves, but Praxis is…special…sure, lets go with that.' Had been her conclusion to the matter. It made Jak wonder how she and Daxter might get along if they ever met. 

The tests today seemed to ease up, the scientist, Sternum, seemed to be confused. Sternum was the same scientist from the first tests, he seemed to be quite squeamish, and whenever his back was turned, Via would find a way to mock him behind his back, each time earning an annoyed, yet amused look from Jak, if only for a few seconds. "Blue eco injections- Complete."

The robot's voice said. From behind Sternum's back, Via raised her fist and brought it down energetically. (I just realized, Jak did that in the first time when getting a power cell…) The scientist was just about to release Jak from the chair, but as the restraints disappeared into the table, a stray bolt of blue eco hit the unlucky channeler's throat. When he looked up, Via was half turned away, obviously resisting the urge to rush over and make sure her friend was alright.

Instead, the guard stood at her full height, and walked over, pushing the scientist out of the way, and 'roughly' grabbing Jak. (Okay, honestly Via's full height isn't all that tall, but…) Once the two were safely out of earshot, Via let go of Jak's shirt, and spoke. "Are you alright? I wanted to help, but…"

Her voice faded at Jak's only reply, a quiet coughing. She stared at him emotionlessly for a few seconds, then began grinning like a maniac. "What?"

**Jak**asked, a grin was beginning to creep onto his face too. "Before you say anything else, I want to know your name." Via said, it must have been interesting trying to hide the excitement in her voice, because there was no other emotion on her face except exhilaration, and complete and utter joy. "It's Jak." The channeler replied. His friend looked ready to ask more questions, but then a serious look penetrated her face. "We have to get back to the cell, NOW. Errol's going to make his daily routes in a few minutes. HURRY!"

She said, almost dragging Jak there, but luckily, he managed to stay on his feet. "Shh." Via warned as Jak walked back into his cell, she quickly locked the door. A few silent moments passed, then the Krimson Guard Commander walked through, as he passed, Jak and Via wore serious looks, but a few minute after he had passed, the two were just as excited as before. "Did you know their _just_ beginning to understand that you are-er-were mute?"

The guard asked Jak with the maniac's grin back on her face. (Maybe _this_ is where he got that grin…) The channeler's reply was a laugh of disbelief, and a _verbal_ answer. "_No_. Two months of not saying a word and I'm a mute?"

He asked sarcastically. "That reminds me, _why_ do the prisoner's try to throttle you in the first twelve seconds you're assigned to them?" He asked, this time, not completely seriously, but not sarcastically. "Eh, Errol says it's 'cause I talk too much."

She replied with a laugh. "I'd say that while you couldn't speak it balanced out quite nicely." The girl added. "I had a friend who seemed to see it that way." Jak said, he had quieted down a little at the thought of Daxter. "Oh. Well, like I said, I'll help you get out of here, but seriously, it's over exaggerating to call it _fresh_ air. More like industrial air."

Via replied in a mostly serious tone, until she got to the end…. "If you can describe him to me, I might be able to find him while I'm not working." She offered. Jak couldn't help wondering how to describe Daxter to someone. It was a lot easier to just show them. "Er… his name is Daxter. He's really more of an animal, about so high," He said lifting his hand about two feet into the air. "Orange, and _really_ talkative."

Via looked a little stunned, but nodded none the less. (If not a bit dumbly) "Umm.. Okay, that should be easy to spot. Anyone else?" The guard asked. "Well… there _are_ two others, but they should be easy to spot too… If you don't see Daxter around the next most likely candidate would be Samos."

Jak said rather cautiously, as if he could be anywhere, ready to whack the teen with his staff. "He had white hair, he might still wear a log in it, I wouldn't know. His skin is kind of a green shade, and he's pretty short. But what will probably give him away is his staff." Via nodded again, rather slowly this time. "Uh-huh. Umm, Jak? The staff sounds like the only thing that could be considered normal based on what you just said."

Jak shook his head. "No, the staff gives him away every time, he hits people with it when they do something wrong." "Okay Jak, whatever you say." Via replied with a shrug.

* * *

Yay! Jak can talk! Just tell me if you think I'm doing something too stupid with Via. Please review! If you don't…I dunno….. I'll meep? No I do that anyway… Okay well, I'll get to work on the next chapter. Then I might throttle all the KG in my way until I reach Samos, or die trying. Honestly, I might go either way…. Woo! over 1000 words! Oh, and I just got tired of calling Sternum 'the scientist' so I named him. He isn't really very important... 


	6. No more kidding around

G.A.H: Corad and Bijoux, please don't kill me for what I have Errol do, I'm just saying that he's full of himself.

Veger: And you're full of dark eco!

GAH: I think not, Count Vecher.

Veger: It's Veger! VEGER YOU IDIOTS!

* * *

Jak eagerly awaited Via this morning, the guards had been talking about a metal head attack on the far side of town. He was anxious to ask his friend about it, finally he heard footsteps. It seemed like Via had just finished speaking, and now Errol was. "Via, I can see why you might not want to come to work today, I myself don't think you should be here." 

The commander said, Jak sat in the corner of the room and pretended like he hadn't heard anything. He couldn't help but wonder what there was to be miserable about, the two quietly made their way to where he could see them. Immediately he saw something that Via would be uncomfortable about, Errol had his arm around her shoulders. Jak would have laughed, but reminded himself that he was mute for the time being, and he would surely be punished for any sign of amusement. "I'll come by later. If you decide to take the rest of the day off, I understand."

The man said, Via nodded, and he left. As usual neither of the two said anything until they were sure Errol was gone. "What happened?" Jak asked. "The Metal Heads obliterated S- well, now everyone's calling it Dead Town." The guard said, her voice trembling. "No, I mean what happened to you." He clarified. "Well, my guardians lived there, and lets just say they that…now they match the name." The girl said, her voice fading while she tried to lighten up the mood. "Can we please change the subject?" She asked.

Jak nodded in agreement. He searched for something to talk to her about, then remembered the look on her face while Errol had his arm around her shoulders. "You didn't look to thrilled while Errol was around." He said. "Yeah, Errol…bothers me." The guard said with a smile. "Oh, the eco. I almost forgot." Via exclaimed, she began digging in her bag, while she was doing this, Jak realized she wasn't in her armor. Instead she had jeans that looked like they dragged behind her while she walked and a grey shirt on, when she turned around to give him the eco, he noticed the caption. "Chaos, Panic, Disorder." He read, receiving the eco. "Your work here is done. Clever. It sounds like the result after Daxter and I did...well…anything." The channeler admitted, earning a chuckle for his efforts. "I heard your green eco tests ended yesterday."

She commented, Jak nodded. "Now it's only dark eco huh?" She asked. "Yeah, Sternum's going nuts."

He added. "Well, he's right to be respectful of eco, he just shouldn't be so fearful. It's a wonderful thing, even if you can't channel it." She paused for a moment. "Speaking of eco, we need to go." The guard said, digging through her bag to get the keys, and unlocking the door. "Don't ask about my bag. I'll show you later." Via said as they walked to the lab.

On the way, two KG's stopped and stared at Via, she walked up to them. "What's the matter? Never seen a girl?" She asked boldly, walking up to the guards. They began some pathetic excuse, but she started to kick the stuffing out of them. Jak grinned. "Shut up." Via replied unnecessarily to his silence, she walked back over to him, kicking the nearest KG on the way.

Grinning, the two entered the lab, where both their expressions quickly grew severe. Sternum rushed over to the computer as Jak got on the table with Via 'escorting' him. "It's hard to believe we've been doing this for over a year and a half." She mused. "Dark eco levels- Critical"

The robotic voice said. "Sternum! What are you thinking? That will kill him!" Via shouted. "Baron's orders." Sternum replied timidly. Via watched in horror as her friend was tortured for hours, finally it was over, she was just as relieved at Jak, but the ill-fated channeler passed out just as the tests ended. Leaving the pint sized girl to take him back to his cell.

Even though Via was stronger than she looked, she still had a heck of a time getting Jak back. The guard was at least two inches shorter than the channeler, once they were back at the cell Via rested Jak's head against the wall, and hesitantly locked the door once they were on the separate sides.

So there Via stood, waiting for any sign that the teen on the other side of the cell was alright. When he finally woke up, Via began to speak to him. "Are you alright? That was completely wrong of Sternum." She explained, the guard heard a low moan and turned back around. Her friend was on his knees, clutching his head. "Jak? Are you al-"

The girl cut herself off as she realized that the channeler was altering in form. His skin paled until it was the shade of the moon, as did his hair, claws extended from his hands, and when he looked up, his eyes were an unemotional black. Via drew a quick breath, and stood her ground, her beast of a friend, walked over and grabbed her arm. Just as his claws began to draw blood, Jak seemed to come to.

Via smiled bravely as he returned to normal, "Before that, I was about to tell you how different you looked compared to when you got here. But now I don't think that change was so drastic…" She said. "Here, take a look." The guard recommended handing him a mirror.

Jak took the mirror, and gasped when he saw what was reflected in it. Instead of his own reflection, he saw the monster he had just become.

* * *

I'm feeling lazy again. So I'll leave it here. I now know what I'll do at the ending. which may or may not be closer than I expected. Wow, this story is on chapter six too, yet it has more: words, reviews, and hits than my other...Spooky... 


	7. The beginning of the end

GAH- Was it just me, or where there ducks swimming in my schools track today?

Via- How should _I_ know, I'm always stuck inside that dumb notebook of yours!

GAH- -sweat drop- Umm…yyeeaahh…about that… I had everything planned out, and I was about to finish the story…but I wanted to clarify some stuff.

Via- -looks over story- You _do_ realize you haven't typed anything _resembling_ a disclaimer since you've written this, right?

GAH- Woops…. I don't own Jak and Daxter. Well…I own a copy…But that owns ME… -muttering about dark eco crystals- Well, anyway, here's chapter 7.

Via- Head for the hills!

GAH- -glares- -presents chapter 7-

* * *

Via tilted her head to the side, staring unblinkingly at Jak, hopeful for an explanation for the horrified look on his face. When none came, she blamed herself, and sought to make it right. "I wasn't saying you looked _bad_" The guard said, with a false hope that it would snap him out of it. "D-Do I really look like _that_?" He asked indicating toward the mirror. "Well it _is_ a mir-" Via began, that is, before she got a good look at the reflection. "No." She abruptly concluded.

Jak glared at the guard, urging her to tell him the truth, she replied by giving him a pleading look, but when nothing changed, she gave in. "I-it does look a little like you…but only a little. The horns and everything are waaay off though." Via answered, redirecting her gaze back to the channeler. His expression told her she'd better change the subject, quick.

"I can't help but wonder why that _just_ happened though." She mused, tilting her head to the side again, as though questioning the wall might prove useful. "…I guess you have a point, the dark eco experiments have been there for almost two years…" The channeler finally replied. "Honestly, you two can't figure that out?" A demonic voice said.

Both the elves turned around, expecting to see Errol, but no one was there. They looked at each other, startled. "_Before_ there were other types of eco getting in the dark eco's way. But _now_ only the dark eco remains." The voice continued, neither Jak, nor Via seemed to comprehend. "Okay, obviously I'm going to be the brains of this operation." The demon in the mirror said, hitting his head with the palm of his hand. "Am I the only one who finds this strange?" Via asked in a rather dumb way, Jak slowly shook his head, eyes never leaving the mirror.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Dark Jak sighed. However, none of them noticed a certain Krimson Guard Commander around a corner, listening to every aspect of their conversation. And _that_ would come back to haunt them.

* * *

GAH- Hah! I got back at you Blueberry head!

Via- -sulks off into darkness-

GAH- While you're there can you get Vegen for me?

Veger- VEGER YOU MORON!

GAH- Did you just call yourself a moron? Oh well… I'm beginning to question my sanity… Sorry it took so long…and it's so short. I'm setting up the ending. This was the only way I could think to do it….Meep….Sorry, I couldn't resist


	8. Outta here

GAH- Okay, I still have one of the evil parts to go. The epilogue… a.k.a One of my favorite scenes in the game. Oh! And before I forget, I do not own the Jak and Daxter Franchise. I do however own a tuna sandwich. –looks at plate- Or _did…_ -grins-

* * *

A few days later…

"I can't believe the dark eco experiments have lasted this long." Via noted. "It's unheard of." She added shortly. "Like a KG not wearing her armor twice during her employment." Jak's Dark side replied. "Give me the mirror Jak." Via demanded in a preoccupied tone. "Don't listen to him, it's not your fault you outgrew your armor."

Was the channeler's reply, instead of simply handing over the glass object. "It's a miracle!" Dark Jak retorted, referring to the guard's size. "Hey!" The victim complained from behind her book. "_Why_ do you read that?" DJ asked rudely. Via looked up, placed a bookmark in, and slammed the book shut. "Because I like it. Jak, _give_ me the mirror."

She pleaded, standing up and storing the book in her bag with all of her other junk. "Did you hear the rumors that there are eco springs under the city?" The girl asked, completely off the topic they had previously been on. But before either Jak or Dark Jak could answer, the three were interrupted by, who else, than Errol. "Via my friend, may I have a word with you?"

The commander asked, Via shrugged and followed him. "Your armor was completed this morning. I had one of my men deliver it to your apartment." Via smiled and nodded, translating into 'thank you'. "I have to say, you do have an appealing taste in shirts." He commented, looking at the caption on her black shirt. "And, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with that prisoner. If you recall we are running a prison, you know, where criminals are punished for their wrong doings."

Via snorted at this comment. "You can hardly call that a conversation Errol, the boy can't speak! And you used to say that my history lectures _were_ torture." She paused for a moment, then something seemed to sink in. "_What_ wrongdoings? You know perfectly well that he didn't do _anything_!" She yelled it so loudly that she was pretty sure the entire prison could hear. "And those prisoners aren't being simply _punished_! Their _lab rats_ for goodness sake!" The guard yelled, continuing her rampage. "Ah, yes, eco, that reminds me of your record. You're reported to have taken a new portion of green eco each day. Do you mind explaining this?"

Errol was stepping over the line with this, and Via was seeing red. "Yeah, I have an explanation. He needed it, and instead of keeping what someone else needed like an arrogant jerk. You know, I take that back. I let him have it instead of acting like YOU."

Errol pointed to the door, and in an irritatingly calm manner, pointed to the door. "Get out." He demanded. Via didn't argue, but silently left. While passing Jak's cell she smiled confidently. "And she's outta here." Dark Jak laughed. Jak rolled his eyes with an exasperated grin. "So are you two." Via replied with a sly smile.

* * *

Via- -hands GAH cage with cowering rodent inside- Here. It's a thank you present for not doing some of the things you could have done to me.

GAH- -peers inside- -evil grin- Why thank you Via. Trust me, you'll return. _You_ on the other hand Veger- I mean Vecher are not going anywhere.

Veger- You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?

GAH- Yes, but you're not going to serve you're sentence with me.

Veger- -gulp- H-her? –points at Via-

Via- Sadly, no.

Veger- Then w-who?

GAH- -points at Dark Jak- Him. –throws cage to DJ-

Via- -makes face- Now what was that about a tuna sandwich?

GAH- Eh... Hehe…


	9. Epilogue

GAH- -idly sitting in a chair and staring at the wall-

Via- GAH, I think you're a little mixed up.

GAH- -starts laughing insanely-

Dark Jak- Great, the author of you're story is insane.

Via- Seeing as GAH is a little…umm…

DJ- Out of it?

Via- -nods- I'll say it for her. Gaurdian Angel of Haven City does not own the Jak and Daxter series. If she did we'd probably all end up like –looks at GAH- Uhh…yeah…

GAH- -maniacal laughter- I NAMED A SCIENTIST AFTER A BONE!

Via, DJ, and Veger- -inches away from the insane author-

(_**Bold italic is Dark Jak thinking**. Regular italic is Jak thinking._)

* * *

The next day's eco experiments went a little bit differently. Via never showed up as both Dark Jak and Jak had guessed, so a peeved Errol escorted him. Don't let my lack of details fool you, it was none too pleasant. Soon the channeler was strapped onto the metal table, more tightly than usual, having a conversation with his dark self. **_Some friend. She abandoned us!_** DJ exclaimed. _Via was trying to stand up for us. Don't blame her for what Errol is responsible for._ Jak replied. **_Errol, someday I'm going to hunt him down and-_** Dark Jak began, he was cut off by his host. _You do realize that if you do that then I do that._ He said. **_Yeah. So?_ **DJ asked. Jak never got the chance to reply however. He was cut off by the computer's voice. (Just a note, Sternum's nowhere to be found here. Hehe... Sternum…)

"Dark Eco injection cycle complete. Bio readings nominal and

unchanged." It said. Praxis looked outraged. "Hhhppp. Nothing! I was informed that this one might be different!" **_Yeah you moron. Your plan failed because it was _your_ plan._** Dark Jak sneered; Jak dismissed the demon's comment. "He is surprisingly resistant to your 'experiments' Baron Praxis. I fear the Dark Warrior program has failed." Errol said in his irritatingly calm way. Praxis was irate. ": Aaaagh! You should at least be dead with all the Dark Eco I've pumped into you!" He virtually screamed, earning silent laughter from Dark Jak. **_You die next_**. He added. "What now? Metal Head armies are pressing their attacks. Without a new weapon, my men cannot hold them off forever!" Errol asked.

Even though his eyes were closed Jak could imagine the look on Praxis' face. "I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to those vile creatures! Move forward with the final plan! And finish off this 'thing' tonight!" _Oh, _real_ nice._ Jak thought. DJ however, had his own opinion. **_He won't lose the city to the metal heads. The city will lose to him!_** "As you wish." Errol said obediently, he leaned over Jak, if he hadn't been concentrating, the channeler would've flinched. "I'll be back for you later." He added, the echo of footsteps followed. Until an obnoxious, yet faintly familiar voice rang through the chamber. "Ding, dong... Third floor... Body chains, roach food, torture devices." It announced.

**_One more word and the culprit is dead._** Dark Jak warned. Jak was about to reply, but something was on his chest. "Whoa. What'd they do to you!" It said. **_Don't say I didn't warn it_**. DJ growled, Jak however, wasn't paying much attention to his darker self. Instead he was trying to figure out how Daxter had gotten here. To Dark Jak, he grinned, but no emotion actually showed on his face, except he had briefly opened his eyes. _Told you she'd do it._ He retorted. "Jak……It's me, Daxter." Daxter moaned. _I never would've guessed Dax._ The channeler opened his eyes again, this time a little longer, and the lights got to him this time, he flinched and closed his eyes again. "Well **that's** a fine hello!" Daxter complained, as he began pacing down the channeler's body. "I've been crawling around in this place risking my tail, literally, to save you!"

Jak could just picture what Daxter was doing while saying all this. "I've been looking for you for two years!" The ottsel exclaimed. **_Good work might I add._** Dark Jak hissed. "Say something! Just this once!" Daxter pleaded. Dark Jak decided to supply the channeler with an answer. "I'm gonna kill Praxis!" He shouted, actually looking at the ottsel. Daxter put a paw over Jak's mouth, signaling for him to be quiet. _How ironic._ Jak thought. "Shhhhhh! Right now, we gotta get you outta here." The ottsel walked over to one of the binds that were holding Jak to the table. "Just let me figure out how to open the security locks for your chair so..." Daxter rambled. **_This is useless. I have a better idea._** DJ said to Jak. The channeler was about to ask his darker self what he was planning, but before he could do so, something happened.

He felt power rushing through his body, it was like the feeling he got while using red eco, only it was weighed down, there was a darkness present, like there had been since the beginning of the tests, only now it was in control. "Or…uhh…you could do it." The ottsel said backing off. _What are you doing?_ Jak virtually screamed at his darker self as he approached Daxter. **_Hey, I warned him_**. The demon replied, looking at the claws on his hand and moving his fingertips for an ominous look. While the two were arguing, Daxter spoke. "Jak… Easy now… Easy buddy… It's… it's your old pal Daxter… remember?" The ottsel cowered.

To Daxter the demon looked dazed, in truth it was because he and Jak were arguing, and the channeler was regaining power. "Daxter?" He finally mumbled as he gained complete control over his body. "What the heck was that!" The ottsel demanded, but seemed to change his mind, and didn't wait for an answer. "Sheesh, remind me not to piss you off! Come on, tall dark and gruesome. We're outta here!" Daxter exclaimed.

**_I'll get him yet._** DJ growled. Jak rolled his eyes and followed his companion. "I, uh, brought you some new threads. Put 'em on." And we all know what happened after that. Or **_do_** we?...

* * *

GAH- If we don't know what happens then I'll be glad to er... lets say _revise_ it. –grins-

Via- Oh goodness. _Please_ don't let it come to that.

GAH- …MEEP!

Via-…Okay… Well… I guess we'll see ya later

GAH- Not as later as you'd _like_ Via. –maniacal laugh-


End file.
